This invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for composing visual source material. In particular, the invention provides an apparatus and method for dynamically composing stored source material for producing a composition sequence, the electronic data necessary to form the composition sequence, or edited output.
Over the past two decades, video tape has substantially replaced the traditional photographic, e.g. silver halide, and other "non-electronic" film as the preferred media on which to film or compose a movie, news, or other program material. The increasing use of video tape has occurred despite certain inherent limitations associated with video tape in comparison with traditional film. Video tape, like a developed photographic film, is inherently a "serial access" medium; however an editor is unable to "see" the images on the video tape medium. The video editor must instead rely upon electronic apparatus to read and view the images and to compose them to produce an edited product. To the contrary, the film editor is able to have "hands-on" access to the film and can directly view the visual scenes thereon. The film editor can cut and splice the film in the editing room.
The departure from film to video tape has dampened creative talents in some respects, in that the director is no longer able to apply subjective talents directly to the program medium. Instead, intermediate technically-skilled operating personnel are employed to control the electronic composing process, taking orders from the director. The orders are in terms of data, e.g., alphanumeric addresses of different taped sequences, rather than in terms of visual images.
The intermediate personnel thus perform the real time hands-on manipulation of the video tape in an abstract environment of alphanumeric information and work with bays of switches on a complex control panel. The director's feel for the composition process is diminished, and the composing process is, as a consequence, slow and tedious, with lessened subjective interaction.
It is also known that one advantage to composing film media is the ability to react to the temporal nature of the media. Edited film can be browsed back and forth, picked up and viewed, like a book, and physically spliced. These advantages do not yet exist in present day video composing equipment.
Therefore, primary objects of the invention are increasing the throughput in the composing of video source material, lessening or even removing the need for intermediate personnel so that the director is closer and more involved in the composing process, and solving the time-space problem inherent in video tape composition. Other objects of the invention are a flexible composition apparatus and method, and a reliable and user-friendly apparatus and method that can be employed directly, or indirectly, to create automatically a final edited master. Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.